User talk:Bluehero
A Message From Bluehero Well it's definitly been a long time since I've visited this wiki. For those of you who don't remember me, I used to be a bureaucrat (Sorry if the spellings wrong, but it's been so long I don't really remember the correct way xD) here on the cp wiki. However my admin powers were removed because I was inactive. I haven't come back to re-join the wiki, I just came by to see how the wiki was doing and it seems to be in alot more organized than it was the last time I was here. And for any of you who care to know, I don't really play club penguin anymore considering I only go on it once every few months. Well I'd just like to wish the current administrators of this wiki good luck and thank all of the friends I had on this wiki (If any of them still edit here) for making my time editing here an enjoyable one. :) ~~Bluehero~~ P.S. I would've posted this on my main page but ironically I can no longer edit it since it's protected and I'm no longer an admin lol. However there's no need to removet he block, I'd just as well keep my user page as it was. Welcome to my new talk. The archive can be found here. Archived I archived it for you! :D --'Metalmanager The ' 13:25, 19 February 2009 (UTC) Your Promo idea It's fantastic! You really are the best user to have ever graced this wiki. You have a good knowledge of the wiki way. I have a few suggestions. Usual wikis don't follow the step by step promotion really. Rollback status is given to someone who is strong agaisnt anti-vandalism and maintaning wikis. While sysop status is given to people who have a good article creation drive. Bureaucracy is given when they have both these stata and good experience and edits. Don't worry we won't follow this. Every wiki has the right to be unique. But my suggestion is, when voting for the promotion of a user it should follow this: You must choose either For or Agaisnt. Agaisnt votes must have an explanation. Also, you must have a target score to reach. Along with this, there are seperate votes for bureaucrats and normal users. For example, each nominee must be approved by at least 2 bureaucrats and 5 other users. This is just a suggestion but I'm helping you as your such a great user. --[[User:Tigernose|'TЙГЭPHO3Ь']] ([[User talk:Tigernose|'Chat|']] [[User:Tigernose/Vandalwatch|'Vandals)']] 20:00, 19 February 2009 (UTC) I agree with Tigernose, You're the best ever user that's ever come to this wiki! --'Metalmanager The ' 20:03, 19 February 2009 (UTC) IP Edits Blue...not every edit done by an IP is vandalisim. Lets see umm, how about Puffle Party 2009? 70.56.254.184 made an edit and fixed the word "chaos" as it was spelled "choas". A good edit, I see it as. And what did you do? Rollback it. You look at the edit first, if they had changed to a curse word or gibberish, I would rollback it, but, he fixed a word. So, next time someone like (making up one now) 9.55.6.128.5 or something like that makes an edit, check what they did first, don't autmaticly rollback it! --'Metalmanager The ' 09:22, 25 February 2009 (UTC) you have earned my award meeting hi bluehero. lets meet on club penguin now Pingali Moi 02:12, 2 March 2009 (UTC) Color and Colour Ok, I'll let you off with the Old Blue page, but remember in the future, if anyone makes a page using the english spelling, you can't change it to american spelling, then again, if anyone makes a page using the american spelling, I (or any other english user) can't change it to english. Remember this in the future. --'Metalmanager The ' 17:51, 2 March 2009 (UTC) Color I think we should spell it color because a. In the USA we spell it without a u and b. Club Penguin spells it color. I hope that helped you. --Cg2916 Go, Red, Go! Talk to me!!! 14:16, 3 March 2009 (UTC) Slow Poke... the vandal Slow Poke didn't edit at all! He is my cousin. He is on a trip around the world! Someone hacked his account! He is a hack target do to the fact he doesn't edit wikias anymore! --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'''harkbate]] DON'T MESS WITH MR. HAPPY! 02:31, 6 March 2009 (UTC) RE: RE: Slow Poke I will unblock him one more time. If this SLOW POKE IMPOSTER vandalizes again, I will block him again for a very VERY long time! --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'harkbate]] DON'T MESS WITH MR. HAPPY! 02:35, 6 March 2009 (UTC) Well because he is my cousin, he will be back tomorrow at around 12:45 PM Eastern. He sould have put the break template instead of the QUIT one! --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'harkbate]] DON'T MESS WITH MR. HAPPY! 02:42, 6 March 2009 (UTC) UNBLOCK! PLEASE unblock Slow Poke! --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'harkbate]] DON'T MESS WITH MR. HAPPY! 02:46, 6 March 2009 (UTC) Un ban Slow Poke! Unblock Slow Poke now! According to Sharkbate, Slow Poke's computer says that you banned him, even though Shark and I both unbanned him!-- Barkjon Complaints here! 03:21, 6 March 2009 (UTC) What What is the link to the Wiki Lounge?? --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'harkbate]] DON'T MESS WITH MR. HAPPY! 00:27, 7 March 2009 (UTC) Shark is a b-crat I know you're gonna be angry at me, but I made Sharkbate a bureacrat. He had 9 votes for, and 3 against. Two of the votes for him were by admins (specifically the webmasters) and several were by rollbacks. He really deserves it, and how often does someone actually use the b-crat powers? Not often. -- Barkjon Complaints here! 23:27, 10 March 2009 (UTC) Promotion rules Frankly, I don't know. People probably would follow them if they were enforced more. -- Barkjon Complaints here! 00:20, 11 March 2009 (UTC) I will I guess!-- Barkjon Complaints here! 00:37, 11 March 2009 (UTC) Thanks Alot I quit because of you, Metal, and Sk8itbot. I think those are some nice words you said about me! --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'harkbate]] DON'T MESS WITH MR. HAPPY! 11:42, 11 March 2009 (UTC) RE: RE: Thanks Alot Well, Metal shouldn't quit because I was made a bureaucrat! I won't even do anything with the POWERS unless I'm asked to! Metal writes all of that mean and insulting stuff about me on his page, then I quit no doubt! And who said I was KING! Who said I wanted to RULE the wiki? This is good-bye Bluehero! --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'harkbate]] DON'T MESS WITH MR. HAPPY! 11:48, 11 March 2009 (UTC) RED ALERT THIS WIKI HAS ENTERED 'CRISIS III' !!!!!!!!!!! REASONS: *SK8ITBOT HAS QUIT, SO HAS METAL, SHARKBATE, AND PINGU PENGUIN!!!!! WE'RE GOING TO NEED AS MUCH HELP AS POSSIBLE!!!!!!!! --111Odeexla TALK OR... EAT BANANAS! 19:24, 11 March 2009 (UTC) Ur a b-crat Guess what? Metal made you a bureaucrat! Are you glad? See: Club Penguin Wiki:Bureacrats for more info.-- Barkjon Complaints here! 22:09, 11 March 2009 (UTC) I'm thinking now I shouldn't have made Sharkbate a b'crat...everyone's getting angry at me for it, tons of users have quit...another Crisis! Darn me...-- Barkjon Complaints here! 22:16, 11 March 2009 (UTC) RE: Hold Up Yes, I want to be a webmaster but I know that helping the community is more important. I was just saying how my edits are not good and that most of them get rollbacked. --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'harkbate]] DON'T MESS WITH MR. HAPPY! 00:35, 12 March 2009 (UTC) Guess What? I just heard that you will be webmaster with me! I will be webmaster after Metalmanager. --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'harkbate]] DON'T MESS WITH MR. HAPPY! 22:45, 14 March 2009 (UTC) Streets of fun Sign here! Hey Blue, since we aen't buddies yet, I'll have my igloo open at 7:00 PM eastern. I'll be 07sandy, --Spongebobrocks09 Chat with The Spongemiester 14:33, 15 March 2009 (UTC) blocking '''LISTEN! DO YOU KNOW WHY I KEEP REMOVING ITEMS ON RARITY PAGE? CUZ SOME OF THE ITEMS ON THAT PAGE IS NOT RARE!!!! LOOK AT THAT PAGE, IS THE QUEEN'S CROWN RARE? IS THE MOON AND STARS BACKGROUND RARE? THE BLUE MAIL BAG IS RARE BUT I GOT BLOCK! DARN IT! IT'S NONSENSE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!' --[[User:Pingali Moi|'Pingali Moi']] [[User talk:Pingali Moi| Moi Le Pingouin]] 04:00, 18 March 2009 (UTC) Metal Quit Well, let me answer that. He said that he quit because he is getting BORED of the wiki and he cannot stand Triskelle3. --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'''harkbate]] The "unhelpful" one would like to speak with you! 00:34, 19 March 2009 (UTC) RE:Being A Webmaster Oh, that ended, I'm still going o be webmaster ^.^ ---'Μεταλλικά''' ''Μιλήστε με Metalmanager, το συντομότερο να είναι νέος ηγέτης της penguin εγκυκλοπαίδεια'' 21:26, 19 March 2009 (UTC) RE:Webmaster Maybe so, but I think the list of webmaster is fine for right now. Oh ya, don't you think I'm qualified to be a webmaster?-- Barkjon Complaints here! 21:34, 19 March 2009 (UTC) User Voting Please fill out a voting slip in the Club Penguin Wiki:User Awards 2009!-- Barkjon Complaints here! 00:04, 21 March 2009 (UTC) The Sith Cub Awards The sith cub awards are awards for the great wikiers of cp wiki. You can head over now to the The Sith Cub Awards to nominate yourself for the different categories; *Best Editor *Most Friendliest *Best Rollbacks *Most Cleverest Ideas *Most Coolest Name *Most Imaginative Userpage You’ve only got until April 18th so what are you waiting for! Go nominate yourself now! [[User:Sith Cub|''Sith Cub]] Waddle On Over to my Igloo on Thermal!--Ben 100022 'The Great of ???' 22:13, 21 March 2009 (UTC) User Awards Cognratulations! You have gotten 6 total votes at the User Awards! -- Barkjon Complaints here! 15:40, 10 April 2009 (UTC) Requests for Adminship Please vote "For" for my Sysop request. I have over 400 Main and ''Archive edits (407 to be exact). 330 Main, 77 Archive. 330 + 77=407, right? Correct me if I'm wrong. See for my Edit Count, or look at the pic on the right. Click here to vote for me. Please do so (If you voted Against already, please rethink your vote). I don't mind if you vote Against, but I have 407 Main and archive edits. --Alxeedo [[User talk:Alxeedo111|TALK... or else]] 01:15, 15 April 2009 (UTC) STOP! I was really going to quit but I had to stay or I wouldn't be unblocked on the CPFW! --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'''harkbate]] TALK TO THA SHARK BOI! 21:10, 16 April 2009 (UTC) Sharkbate Sharkbate make Hat, Digi and Cat to be a rollback or sysop because they are shark's best friend. This is truely UNFAIR. I already have 5 '''For' votes in my sysop request, I have more main edits and edits than Hat and Cat, but I'm still a rollback. I told him about this problem, he said, "YOU NEVER ASKED ME! BE MAD AT ME ALL YOU WANT I'VE ALREADY QUIT AND SHE GOT 5 For VOTES! YOU CAN BECOME A SYSOP WHEN YOU GET 5 For VOTES! I QUIT BECAUSE OF ALL THIS CRAP!" I also got 5 For votes! Look what he did, he just care about friendship but not other useful users. How can he become a b-crat? (I'm not shouting or mad at you. I read your user page, i agree with you, too. I just want to discuss this problem with you.) --[[User:Pingali Moi|'Pingali Moi']] [[User talk:Pingali Moi| Moi Le Pingouin]] 03:20, 20 April 2009 (UTC) Actually... Sharkbate demoted himself a few days ago. Now he's only a Sysop. If you don't believe me, you can look at the User Rights log. -- 21:46, 20 April 2009 (UTC) Oh yeah... I see. My mistake. -- 21:55, 20 April 2009 (UTC) DS Dancing Penguin Well the DS Dancing Penguin isn't named. She is just a random penguin too, and yet we have a page about her. [[User:Spider880|''--Spider880']] 21:48, 20 April 2009 (UTC) HELP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!11 BLOCK SANITYONE NOW!!! IT'S ALXEEDO SPAMMER'S SOCKPUPPET! -- 23:46, 20 April 2009 (UTC) WAIT! HE SAID HE'LL PROXY ME AND HAT POP! --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'''harkbate]] TALK TO THA SHARK BOI! 23:48, 20 April 2009 (UTC) wait.... Bluehero... Alxeedo Spammer is blocked forever for harassing me, vandalising my page, and sending a hate letter to me. He took all the Str00delizing we did to his page off. He's blocked forever! Don't un-block and re-block him for 1 week! Please. -- 00:07, 21 April 2009 (UTC) Hydro Hopper Penguin The Hydro Hopper Penguin appears in a couple missions actully. Not just one. [[User:Spider880|''--Spider880']] 00:41, 21 April 2009 (UTC) Sharkbate 2 Do you know sharkbate is only a bureaucrat and rollback cuz catzip(sysop) has more main edits than shark? I think he shouldn't be a rollback too. I'm a rollback, i have 886 main edits. How about him? Only 665 main edits! --[[User:Pingali Moi|'Pingali Moi']] [[User talk:Pingali Moi| '''Moi Le Pingouin']] 13:08, 21 April 2009 (UTC) I know why... when you blocked Alxeedo Spammer, you actually didn't block anyone. Alxeedo Spammer is not his official username. His real one is extremely inappropriate. He's was blocked by his original username. That's why he's not on the Block Log. -- 19:46, 21 April 2009 (UTC) PTOM but shark made a PTOM vote on 24th April. --[[User:Pingali Moi|'Pingali Moi']] [[User talk:Pingali Moi| Moi Le Pingouin]] 03:35, 26 April 2009 (UTC) SB Do you know how to go on the shoutbox?--Ced1214 CLICK HERE 17:02, 26 April 2009 (UTC) Please vote Can you please re-think your vote? I have over 500 main and Archive edits. --Alxeedo111 (Discuss| | ) 17:25, 26 April 2009 (UTC) Community Sysop Request I am running for a role as a Sysop! If you think im good enough you can Click Here to vote for me! Thanks and Happy Voting! Is 7 votes enough? I have 7 for votes for my sysop request. Pingali Moi only had 5 for when she was promoted. Is that enough for a promotion? --Alxeedo111 (Discuss| | ) 22:46, 5 May 2009 (UTC) Question Honestly, do you think I'm a good bureaucrat? --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'''harkbate]] TALK TO THA SHARK BOI! SUPPORT ME IN THIS! 17:17, 10 May 2009 (UTC) help! shark make me a rollback. shark put hat on the wall of fame cuz she is shark's best friend. i removed it. he said she should go on the wall of fame A LONG TIME AGO!!!!its not fair cuz he said i can go on the wall of fame if i have 2000+ edits! go to my archive talk to check it. --[[User:Pingali Moi|'Pingali Moi']] [[User talk:Pingali Moi| '''Moi Le Pingouin']] 14:31, 11 May 2009 (UTC) Your Wish... Fine. I'm not Assistant Webmaster anymore... HAPPY?! --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'''harkbate]] TALK TO THA SHARK BOI! SUPPORT ME IN THIS! 22:15, 12 May 2009 (UTC) BE SEEN TURN GREEN! Hey Bluehero! Come to my Go Green Party! I want that this party will be HUGE! Invite your friends! If you are going, put your penguin name at my guest list here. Thanks, and have a nice day! --Childpengu1 Talk to me now!My Youtube! 03:05, 14 May 2009 (UTC) What do you think? Do you think about Sharkbate is a good b-crat? I don't think so. How about you? --[[User:Pingali Moi|'Pingali Moi']] [[User talk:Pingali Moi| '''Moi Le Pingouin']] 04:46, 16 May 2009 (UTC) penguin style thanks for the help, i was jsut finshing it when you edited xD lol ok thanks nthough.--Whitedragon254 {Talk}{ } 22:55, 18 May 2009 (UTC) Rollback admin hey how many votes are required for rollback promotion?--Whitedragon254 {Talk}{ } 21:32, 19 May 2009 (UTC) : is what i have good enough? the only against vote i have is about the thing that my edit count is low, although i have over 1000 edits on all wikis combined. and by the time of this post i have 45 on this wiki as well.--Whitedragon254 {Talk}{ } 21:39, 19 May 2009 (UTC) The comment u made shouldnt it be on uberfuzzy's talk page not his user? also can i get a reploy to my above question, sorry for bothering u if your busy--Whitedragon254 {Talk}{ } 21:48, 19 May 2009 (UTC) RE: What... I made him a bureaucrat with Barkjon's permission and he admitted that he was not on the wikia the hole time it happened. I have his MSN...However, Uberfuzzy said he'll always be on... So don't get all snappy with me...--[[User:Sharkbate|'$'''harkbate]] TALK TO THA SHARK BOI! SUPPORT ME IN THIS! 23:35, 19 May 2009 (UTC) What the ? Why did you get Uberfuzzy to take my bureaucrat powers AWAY?! After all I've done for you...I made you sysop, then bureaucrat, AND I put you on the wall of fame! Well, you're getting an UN-AWARD! Nice to know that you can't trust me. Everybody's now fine with Sharkbate and him getting hacked. He said that was his cousin, we forgived him, that was over, but someone like you had to drag my one all out. -Metalmanager Sysop Request '''I am running for a role as a Sysop!' You can Click Here to vote for me! Also, please accept the award below for your vote! Thanks! Please vote! Please decide if we should have "Protection templates" by voting here! Thank you! Also, check out the new newspaper, the Penguiniki! --Alxeedo Talk to da Alxeedo!!! ( | ) 03:10, 25 May 2009 (UTC) YOU ARE INVITED TO CHILDPENGU1'S SUMMER PARTY! Quit Have you quit? Hello Would you like your admin powers back? If you do I will talk to staff about it. [[User:Unknown4|'''Unknown4]] [[User_Talk:Unknown4|'Talk']] 17:34, 23 August 2009 (UTC) Hi! Hi! You are invited to my Earth Day party! The sign up is on my user page. Hope you can make it! It's another day in the life of a boy named Johnny Test! 22:43, April 18, 2010 (UTC)